


射杀恋人之日

by TiTiGS



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 原作向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiTiGS/pseuds/TiTiGS
Summary: 私设定：1.人在满18岁后会在胸口心脏位置出现双方（灵魂伴侣）的名字。2.带土用本体和卡卡西打架。“远(とお)い日(ひ)の忘(わす)れ物(もの)遥远时日的遗忘之物引(ひ)き裂(さ)かれた伤痕(きずあと)撕扯开裂的伤口のろわれし约束(ゃくそく)を和被诅咒的誓言一起その胸(むね)に宿(やど)して在心中铭刻”
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi
Kudos: 12





	射杀恋人之日

卡卡西以为逝去之人的名字出现在胸口并不代表什么，直到他看到自称为宇智波斑的男人的面具碎裂的瞬间，内心被压抑十几年的念头就像雨天木叶的灯火一般，明明灭灭，终于还是亮了起来。他从来不敢给自己太多的奢望，一行字而已，能说明什么呢？这个奢望在今天终于成真，以一种他宁愿不要的方式。不，他还是要的，卡卡西在内心暗暗嘲笑自己，然而理智只让这个念头存在了一个幻术的时间，便生生压下不该有的开心。  
18岁的卡卡西在睡眼惺忪地站在镜子前看到胸口那行字前都忘了今天其实是自己的生日。名字淡淡的，仿佛划伤痊愈后留下的痕迹。  
本来他对这种事并无兴趣。旗木卡卡西前十八年的日子乏善可陈，先是失去父亲，后来是带土，再后来是琳，最后是水门老师。接二连三的失去几乎要让他麻木。也是，本来柔软的心尚能感受到痛苦，可是无数个难以入眠的长夜，总是在半夜冲向洗手间一边又一遍地清洗自己的手直到它变得麻木冰冷，完成的一个又一个不能公开的任务，戴了四年的面具，都让他成为了一个只会高效完成暗部任务的工具。  
不用去感受的生活，也很不错呢。  
身边的人或多或少都满了18岁，在知悉了自己的灵魂伴侣后，有的照此安定下来，有的对着一个陌生的名字苦恼，也有置之不理的——卡卡西原本是准备如此的，至少暂时，他没有这个念头。  
被封闭的心，并不适宜进行此类活动。他公事公办地想，仿佛只是决定战斗中使用什么忍术一般。  
他拨开额前细软的白发，戴好护额，视线不经意间经过胸口。  
宇智波带土。  
他穿衣服的动作一滞，甚至忘记向下拉好紧身衣。  
命运之神又在我的命簿上开玩笑了啊，他在内心冷笑一声，这根本是不可能履行或验证的宿命。只是…带土…他竟然是自己的灵魂伴侣吗。自己从未见过有人18岁发现胸口的名字竟然属于一个已逝之人，这究竟是玩笑，还是……  
卡卡西禁止自己想下去，硬生生掐断了自己内心的希望。  
够了吧，不要再失望了。

其实自从对方的面具上出现了自己苦无的划痕时卡卡西就在怀疑，与自己共享时空间之人的身份。  
每对万花筒写轮眼的能力都略有不同，眼前的人所使用的空间忍术，进入的空间与自己的完全一致，若非同一对眼睛……  
所以他问对方是如何得到这双眼睛的。若是有人在带土死后如团藏一般收集了他的眼睛……卡卡西小心翼翼地控制着自己的怒火，与最后一丝连他自己都未曾察觉到的不该有的奢望。  
胸口似乎闪过一丝疼痛。  
所以当卡卡西看清他的脸时，内心冲破控制涌上来的不知名疼痛与不该有的欣喜让他失神地盯着带土，仿佛世界上只有他们二人。  
原来命运没有对我开玩笑。他惊讶自己还能笑得出来。不，又或者说命运给他开的玩笑大到他无力承受。  
卡卡西原以为自己要对抗的是敌人，是一个妄图毁灭世界的疯子，现在他发现，要对抗的是在漫长冰冷的岁月中自己细心擦拭，小心妥帖地将他存放在心尖上的带土，是这无法与之雄辩，更无力改变的命运。  
有那么一个瞬间，他几乎觉得自己是个笑话。他一遍又一遍将带土的信念刻在自己的脑海中，将自己活成每次集合都要迟到的卡卡西，不管发生什么都绝不放弃同伴……在现在的带土眼中，算什么呢？  
卡卡西失去了往日的冷静自持，忍不住追问带土，你为什么会变成这个样子，为什么与斑一起毁灭世界。  
“硬要说原因的话，”带土转身，看进他眼中，“因为你对琳见死不救。”  
他无法说出反驳的话，即使杀死琳并非他所愿，他却好像失去了解释的能力。  
然而一味丧失斗志不是卡卡西的作风，只是直到进入时空间中之前，他都没能与带土交手。带土将外界战况交给了斑，自己进入了时空间。  
幻术过后，卡卡西看着面前对世界失望到无法弥补的带土，只想创造一个新世界来弥补自己的失去的带土，即使自己也是让他失望的因素之一，即使灵魂伴侣的精神连接让他的精神世界与带土的毫无间隙，即使他的心再次鲜活地开始感受到带土所能感受到的疼痛，他能做的，也只是送带土去死。  
他在心中下定了决心，正确又残忍。对世界正确，对自己残忍。忍一忍，就过去了吧。  
卡卡西几乎要憎恨自己的正确，却无法改变。  
他们用体术攻击着对方，一如多年前的那场演习。当带土擒住卡卡西的双手，卡卡西得以近距离与带土对视。他拼命在对方眼中寻找多年前的清澈与坚定，他不信自己的灵魂伴侣现下只剩下毁灭现实的野望，然而却只寻得满目疮然的灵魂与戾气。  
带土，你曾经的意志仍在我身边。  
为了保护以前的带土，只有把现在的带土杀死。  
覆盖着雷切的苦无没入带土的身体，直到自己穿过带土胸口的手中的苦无落下，卡卡西才意识到自己赢得了这场战斗。  
带土口中的鲜血浸湿了他们脚下的土地。卡卡西感受到自己的手在带土的胸口，甚至能感受到滚烫的血和断裂的肋骨。他甚至自己都没感觉到，自己的手在微微颤抖着，他定了定心神，狠心向后撤步拔出了自己的手臂，又用左手拔出了带土插进自己右肩的铁棒，扔在地上。  
带土坐在地上，大口地喘着气，却费力地举起左手，伸出食指和中指。卡卡西起身走向带土，他内心好像隐隐约约明白了什么，有什么的轮廓逐渐显现出来。  
他举起右手，和带土结了和解印，一如水门老师主持的那场演习，好像一切都回到了从前。  
“你还是和以前一样。”带土看着近在咫尺的卡卡西，扯着嘴角试图留下一个笑容。  
“我18岁时吓了一跳呢……“带土撕开胸口的衣服。  
他胸前的名字只剩下了“卡卡西“三个字，原本写着”旗木“的地方早已血肉模糊。  
卡卡西一怔，“你……“  
“我在战争开始前就知道你会这么选择，“带土吐出一口血沫，”因为你永远……永远不会想到自己。你一定会选杀了我。“  
卡卡西觉得自己可能是失去太多查克拉，产生了幻觉——他竟然在带土的眼中看见了温柔与不舍。  
卡卡西攻击时瞄准了心脏，因而带土的生命迹象越来越弱，眼神也开始涣散。  
卡卡西猛然明白，带土是故意让自己杀了他，自己瞄准了他的心脏，对方却避开了要害。对方拥有轮回眼和写轮眼却丝毫没有使用它们。  
“为什么？“卡卡西用嘶哑的声音问道，即使他已经知道答案。  
带土向后倒去，卡卡西赶紧伸出手臂将对方扶住。他听到带土轻轻笑了一声，仿佛模模糊糊说了句“笨蛋“之类的。  
“因为……“带土轻轻抬起手，张开五指，捂住了卡卡西的心口。  
片刻后，卡卡西感觉到胸口的手一点一点无力地滑了下去。  
我亲手杀死了自己的爱人。卡卡西想。  
他感到心口有点空空的，一低头，恍惚间看到一个空洞，里面什么都没有。  
忍界第四次大战，旗木卡卡西亲手杀死宇智波带土，战争局面出现转机。

“「避けられぬ终焉は、せめて爱しいその手で…」  
如果这一刻是注定 至少让我最爱的人来动手吧”

**Author's Note:**

> 第一篇带卡。mark一下，2.23.2020


End file.
